


Feverish Nightmares

by knoxovr



Category: Kingsman, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Kentucky, Post V-Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxovr/pseuds/knoxovr
Summary: What happens to Harry and Eggsy when they've been separated for a little too long.





	Feverish Nightmares

The sound of screaming broke through the darkness that had enveloped Eggsy in his sleep. He opened his eyes and saw Harry dead on the ground, blood seeping onto the hot tarmac blacker than molasses. The screaming, he realized, was coming from himself as he stared on in horror- the image of Valentine shooting the man and the sound of his dead body hitting the floor playing in his head on a loop. He sank to the ground and covered the gaping hole in Harry’s head with his hands, but any attempts at stemming the blood flow were futile, and soon there was so much blood, Eggsy felt himself drowning in it. 

“Harry, no. You can’t leave me. You can’t leave me,” he cried, “You promised to fix this mess. You promised me.” 

He sobbed into the man’s chest, the pain in his body- his heart- felt like someone had shot him as well. And there was nothing he could do to save him, to save Harry, the man he loved. He’s gone forever, lifeless and cold in his arms. 

*

“Merlin, you should’ve notified me as soon as he landed,” Harry said. 

Annoyed and impatient from being on an eight-hour flight from Kentucky (wrapping up business with Statesman) back to London and still with another hour to go, Harry’s more than annoyed at not having been told of Eggsy’s return from his month-long undercover mission in Cambodia. Not only that, he’s severely injured from having narrowly escaped a group of mercenary’s loosely involved with the drug ring Eggsy had been attempting to gain intel on for the past month (and Kingsman for the past three years). Harry’s told that they’re lucky Galahad is such an efficient agent or else the work and information that had been gathered for the past few years would’ve all been for shit. Even with the paid compliment to his protégé and partner, Harry’s still angry at not having been told earlier. If he had known yesterday, he could already be in the Kingsman medical wing now, next to Eggsy with him safe in his arms. 

“He’s beginning to pick up a fever. He’s asleep now, but he seems distressed, his heart rate keeps spiking,” Merlin said. 

Harry’s heart ached for the boy, and he yearned to comfort him from whatever feverish nightmares that plagued his sleep. Eggsy’s risked his life countless times to save the lives of others, and even in his dreams, he couldn’t catch a break. He wanted to be angry at someone, but really, he only had himself to blame as he’s the one who dragged him into this world. But Harry knew as well as Eggsy that he was meant for this, it wouldn’t be right any other way. Still, month-long missions were just too much to bear. The two of them seemed to fall apart when they’re away from each other for too long, and Galahad’s actions become erratic. 

By the time he’s landed and walking towards the medical wing, Eggsy’s temperature had already reached 106 degrees. Merlin was outside the door waiting for him when he arrived. Only a thin wall and metal door separated him from Eggsy, and he could feel the static in the air. 

“The fever’s progressed since we last talked, but he’ll be fine. The injuries, however, will take longer to heal. Be careful; I don’t think there’s a bone in his body they didn’t almost break.” 

Harry thanked him, hoping that the sincerity in those words would make up for his attitude on the plane and convey the endless gratitude he had for him. He knew that without Merlin in the field beside the agents, none of them would be alive for there to be a Kingsman. 

When Harry finally entered the room and saw Eggsy lying on the bed, pale and sweaty, it took every ounce of strength not to break down right there. The past month had been difficult but seeing the boy now, with a black eye and nasty purple and green bruises over all visible skin, he could only begin to imagine the month he’s had- alone in a foreign country with the threat of capture and death looming over him in every waking moment. He slipped off his shoes, not wanting to make a single sound as he walked quietly over to the side of the bed. He moved the strands of hair sticking to the boy’s sweat-covered forehead and placed a gentle kiss there. Eggsy stirred, looking distressed and restless, allowing Harry no means of being able to help him. He wanted to ease the pain but knew that only rest and the intensive Kingsman medicine could do that for him. Instead, he opted to ease his own pain, selfishly so. He clasped Eggsy’s hand in his and pressed it against his cheek, feeling the heat radiating from his skin to his face. It wasn’t nearly enough, but he would have to settle for now. He had dearly missed the sensation of Eggsy’s skin against his own. 

Eggsy had been in life-threatening situations before, far more than any of them could keep count of, but why did this right now feel worse than any of those times? Harry hadn’t been in contact for over a week with him, maybe that’s why. His feed had gone cold when (as Eggsy had managed to explain to Percival during extraction, and he explained to Merlin who then told Harry) some rogue mercenaries captured him and discarded him of all his belongings to be tied to a chair and tortured in some uncharted warehouse.  
The thought of Eggsy dead, lying naked, hurt, and undignified in some unmarked grave sent shivers down Harry’s spine. Watching him be tortured would’ve driven him mad, but at least he would have known if he was still alive. 

Harry was shaking from his own sorrows when the heart monitor started beeping erratically. Before he could even react, Eggsy awakened in a state of panic and alarm. His eyes were bloodshot and terrified as they attempted to focus on his surroundings. 

“Eggsy, you’re safe. You’re in the Kingsman medical wing right now. You’re safe,” Harry repeated, reaching out to sedate the boy but instead the other jerked away. 

He pressed to the far edge of the bed, and Harry could see his body trembling. Pain engulfed his entire being, but he managed a smile, not wanting to upset Eggsy anymore than he already was. 

“Eggsy, it’s me, Harry.” 

In the commotion, Eggsy’s oxygen mask had fallen, making his next words strained and sounding every bit as painful as it seemed, “You’re not Harry, he’s dead.”

Eggsy’s eyes were wet from tears, and Harry didn’t know what to do. They’ve been here before, with the roles reversed time and time again but never has Eggsy said those words. Not even in the dark do they dare return to that day all those years ago in which a part of them both had died and died forever. 

And then Harry remembered. He remembered the code words they devised when they still had joint missions. It let them have their own secret conversations below the surface of mindless chatter. They hadn't needed it since Harry became Arthur months ago and had stopped being an active field agent long before that, but still, Harry could never forget them. 

“Eggsy, have I ever told you that Mr. Pickle’s favorite food was Puppy Chow.” 

He blinked at him, and then all at once, his body fell forward into Harry’s arms. He clung to him in complete desperation as the tears that had been building up dampened Harry’s shirt. 

_I am safe._

“Harry, you were dead. I dreamt that you were dead in my arms, and all I could see and hear was Valentine shooting you over and over and _over_ ,” Eggsy cried. 

Harry ran his hand through the other’s hair and pressed his lips against his temple before whispering, “We’re okay” over and over and over.

He meant it, or at least he hoped Eggsy understood how much he wanted it to be true. Between the two of them were scars and wounds no amount of medication could heal. But being with him, Harry thought, being with Eggsy made it easier. The pain didn’t feel unbearable, and Eggsy gave him the strength to carry on. He wished he could do the same for Eggsy, to be able to relieve his pain and quiet his anguish. He wanted to be enough for him, forever. 

Eggsy cried into his heart, hands tightening around his torso as if letting go even by a fraction would cause Harry to disappear, back into the chaos and massacre of Kentucky. 

“Don’t go, don’t leave me again,” he sobbed.

Harry swallowed, “Never.”

It’s all he could manage, a single promise he didn’t know if he could keep but knew he would die trying. Harry continued to whisper words of comfort and promises to Eggsy until he fell asleep against him, their hands entangled and their bodies inseparable. In the silence of the room, Harry’s suddenly overcame with exhaustion. The past week had not been kind to either of them as Harry had barely slept a blink since Eggsy disconnected. He wasn’t the slightest bit comfortable. The bed was too small for both of them and Harry’s long limbs. Eggsy had also lost considerable weight and was bony and sharp against his body. And yet, Harry never wanted to leave. Pressed against the railings of the bed with Eggsy safe in his embrace, he finally let his mind succumb to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A Kingsman one shot I found deep in my computer I had never thought to post. I haven't posted in a long time, so I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
